ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ix'aern (Dark Knight)
Can we have more people verify the respawn time on this mob? -- 22:20, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Verified, timed it. It despawned about 5 minutes after we found it, and we were lucky enough to have it repop at the same tower. Someone was watching it at all times, it depopped 30 mins later (without giving us the cussed message :( ) Timed it myself after it repopped in the same spot. 30m on the dot it depopped. --Judai 01:41, 16 July 2007 (CDT) I guess I forgot the amount of time running to the ??? and then killing the aerns plus the repop time lol --Taruru 12:09, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Experiments on killing Qn's for less re-raises. Starting experiment: Killed Ix once without killing Qn, then killed both Qn. Reraise twice, third kill dropped Cape. More to follow. 2> Killed both Qn first. Reraised once to drop a Vice on kill 3> Killed Qn first pretty quickly. DID NOT RERAISE AT ALL! Dropped a Deed When a player recieves the animosity message, they are given a reasonable amount of time - at least 30 seconds - as a player in our group was feeling a bit sleepy and missed he had the message ^^; Tufftaru 19:00, 21 July 2007 (CDT) As an update to the time you have to pop it. While killing the Aerns last night we got the message but had the ??? depop before we could spawn. I had the animosity long enough to check two spawn points before popping, so it doesn't go away to quick. --Azazael 15:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) My LS killed it with about 8 and didnt kill the Qn's, and it RRd 23 times to drop deed. Every time we did it during event times, we always killed Qn's and it didnt seem to RR more than 3 times normally, max I saw was 7 with them dead. JibberishOfRemora September 6, 2007 Just killed this duo with another RDM, we cast gravity on both Qn'Aern, zoned Ix and pulled it to the Portal room. After about an hour of fighting it, it died and dropped a Deed with no Reraise. Neither Qn'Aern had been killed. Fishura 13:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Just killed this by sac'ing the helpers away, and fighting Ix'DRK in the JoF room. We did not kill the helpers and Ix'DRK raised twice, and dropped the deed on third kill. I rocky 22:02, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Just did it again the same way, left the helppers standing in the room and killed the Ix'aern. Dropped the deed on first kill. I rocky 02:38, 7 September 2008 (UTC) This mob has a max reraise counter of 99. Doubt anyone will get that high. Edit War What part of discussion was not understood? Ganiman politely asked and it was changed again without consensus. Now all future changes must be discussed unless an agreement is reached. -- 08:07, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Edit war ... lol. If you people are too lazy to time this for yourselves, fine. I have timed it. After the Ix'aern dies, the ??? will repop 15 minutes later. Thanks for the PM warning me about a ban for posting correct information. --iEscape 15 to 30 ??? move revert #1 ??? move 15 to 30 ??? move 30 to 15 ??? move There is no argument, it is an edit war. There was warring over both the time it takes to move and the time in which it repops, without discussion. Ganiman started a discussion above and it still continued. But Gahoo did not check the history and arbitrarily unprotected it. So there it is. -- 19:47, 11 August 2007 (CDT) What needs to happen is this, take a screenshot of the NM dying and /clock it, then get a /clock on the next ??? that pops, if it's less than 30 minutes then there is no argument. As for the time it takes to move from one room to another, follow the same process while killing Aerns for it to pop. -- 20:11, 11 August 2007 (CDT) I do not wish to belabor the point, but one edit in June (which was "undone" by you with no discussion), and one edit in July by the same user, and then a third change in August by an entirely different user - is not an edit war and does not warrant warnings. If you believe that the latest change was wrong, it should have been changed back manually with a comment and a reference to the talk page discussion. When I get time I will review our edit war definitions - but basically it involves two users making the same changes back and forth. This was quite obviously not happening. Protecting pages is an extreme measure and there was no need for it to happen here - where there were at most 3 similar edits over three months. -- 09:02, 12 August 2007 (CDT) lvl 200 exp duo, 200 / .6 = 333.3 *2 = 666 666 exp = 12.5 lvls over us = wtf? best way i was able to account for lvl by the exp is lvl 87 with 15% exp bonus, which would come to 200.1 exp -> 200. i'll try and figure it out for sure, after i finish killing it >.<; -- 22:55, 5 May 2008 (UTC) sorry, im an idiot >.<; idk why i was multiplying by 2. lvl 81 would get (320*.6) = 192. 82 is (360*.6) = 216 i'm thinking lvl 81 with some kind of exp bonus. -- 00:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Testimonial Duoable by a 75 RNG/NIN and a 75 RDM/WHM Natsuchii 19:19, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Soloable by BST90/DNC45 with DipperYuly - kill both RNGs first then full attack on Ix'aern. Reraised only 2 times - dropped Vice. Soloable as 99Bst/49Dnc using Falcorr, no theta's needed. Kill the adds one by one then focus on the Ix'aern like as stated above. Raised twice aswell, but dropped the deed! --Siros (talk) 14:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Solo'd 99MNK/DRK, 99 relic to start, 90 vere to finish. Wanted a bit of a challenege...was quite fun. No close calls, did not kill the adds for added toughness. Simple.